Sin Ella Muero
by Ayame Fire
Summary: Dios tu sabes bien q cada herida que yo le cause a su corazón debo pagarlo con mi vida pero ni siquiera con mi propia vida pagaria mi error...


Sin Ella Muero…

Se abrían lentamente los ojos parpadeando varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a los rayos molestos del sol que entraban por su ventana acariciando su rostro, sus ojos color dorado brillaron en un destello de tristeza, se reincorporo lentamente llevándose una mano a su cabeza, se sentía terrible, le dolía la cabeza y tenía nauseas, se levanto lentamente para sujetarse con fuerza en la pared debido a que aun se encontraba mareado y se dirigió con rumbo al baño donde entro y cerro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido, abrió las llaves del agua donde refresco su rostro.

Se miro fijamente en el espejo tenía unas ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos, su aspecto era pálido y se encontraba totalmente desaliñado se sonrió tristemente "animo" se decía a si mismo "después de todo no es el fin del mundo". Pero eso ya ni se la creía el mismo a pesar de que se aferraba fervientemente a esa idea, salio del baño y lanzo un grito de dolor al sentir que su pie chocaba con algo duro y de vidrio mandando a volar el objeto. Bajo su mirada y no le sorprendió el hecho de ver muchas botellas tiradas por todo el lugar, suspiro pesadamente "¿Desde cuando ya no le importaba ser ordenado?" se preguntaba a si mismo. Y con armagura comprendió que se había vuelto un descuidado desde que ella ya no estaba más con el y lo peor aun el hecho de que ella ya no estuviera mas en su vida. ¿Pero a quien podría culpar de sus errores?. A nadie por supuesto, fue su error el hecho de que ella ya no estuviese en esos momentos con el.

Cerro fuertemente sus ojos al sentir que las lágrimas deseaban brotar de sus ojos, suspiro profundamente tratando de alejar la sensación de tristeza, de desosiego y sobre todo tratar de alejar el profundo dolor que llevaba por dentro ¿Cómo sanar un corazón herido cuando uno mismo es quien provoca la herida?.

**Dios, Tú sabes bien que cada herida**

**Que yo le causé a su corazón**

**Debo de pagarlo con mi vida**

**Pero ni siquiera con mi propia vida**

**Pagaría mi error**

Se recargo sobre el marco de la ventana que daba al balcón, su mirada se perdió en el amanecer y con pesar ese hecho lo llevo a recordar aquellos tiempos.

---------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------

Aquellos días en que una jovencita de cabello negro azabache largo hasta la cintura y donde al final de estos se formaban unos coquetos rizos se encontraba sentada en la salita de estar en el balcón mientras miraba fijamente el amanecer, recordaba también que cuando el se levantaba y al salir de la habitación la veía ahí sumergida en sus pensamientos con una tierna sonrisa que lo hacía sentirse satisfecho al saber que ella era feliz estando a su lado.

Se acerco lentamente a ella abrazándola por la espalda, recibiendo por parte de ella un saltito en sorpresa para después relajarse tranquilamente en su brazo, mientras cerraba los ojos ocultando su hermosa mirada chocolate esa que brillaba intensamente con el destello de amor que la joven sentía.

-Buenos días mi amor…-Le saludaba tiernamente mientras se giraba entre el abrazo para besarle tiernamente en los labios.

-Buenos días cielo… ¿Descansaste bien?...-pregunto preocupado, la noche anterior por fin había podido saciar su sed de ella, fue el primero que probo la suavidad, calidez y la dulzura de aquel joven cuerpo que se le entrego con amor, devoción y cariño. Tenía que aceptarlo le fascino ser el primer amante en la vida de la mujer que tenía frente a el, ese le daba el derecho de reclamarla como suya que ya años atrás deseaba mantener con ella al percatarse de que varios hombres andaban tras de Kagome.

-Bien, sabes ayer fue la noche más especial de toda mi vida…-Ronroneo mientras le abrazaba por el cuello- Y lo mejor es que fue con el hombre a quien amo.

-Yo también te amo…-Le sonrío para después besarle tiernamente en los labios.

-------------------------------------End Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

Se llevo la mano inconcientemente hasta sus labios y los rozo suavemente sintiendo aun la calidez de sus besos, los lamió suavemente intentando en vano encontrar el sabor de ella en ellos, pero nuevamente descubrió el hecho de que ya no tenía rastro alguno de ese dulce sabor.

Ella siempre fue muy buena con el, le perdonaba todo desde el hecho de que se dedicara más al trabajo que a ella, le perdonaba los constantes descuidos que tenía con ella, como aquel día….

------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

Kagome se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno amenamente para su querido InuYasha, ya que últimamente como el se la pasaba trabajando duramente lo menos que podía hacer era prepararle un delicioso desayuno y tenerle un buen baño preparado por las noches para cuando el llegara.

Unos pasos descendiendo la trajeron a la realidad haciendo que la joven saliera de la pequeña cocina con una sonrisa mientras ahí estaba el su amado chico, su sonrisa se ancho más.

-Buenos días corazón, ya esta listo el desayuno ¿Quieres que te sirva ya?...-le pregunto tiernamente mientras le miraba correr de un lado a otro.

-No, no tengo tiempo para desayunar ya es muy tarde ¿Por qué no me levantaste más temprano?...-Le reprendió completamente molesto.

-Bueno, te hable pero como vi que no te levantabas decidí dejarte descansar un poco más ya que como llegas muy tarde por las noches, me pareció que era lo mejor…-le respondió tiernamente la pelinegra.

-¿Te pareció que era mejor que yo llegara tan tarde al trabajo? ¿Ya has visto la hora que es? Demonios Kagome, más ayuda el que no estorba…-Y después de eso se marcho del departamento dejando a una jovencita con los ojos llorosos mientras regresaba a la cocina dejando todo sin concluir ¿Qué caso tenía? El ya se había ido y para colmo se molesto con ella. Reteniendo las lágrimas se sirvió una taza de café con un pan tostado y mermelada, para mirar fijamente la puerta por donde el se había ido. Nuevamente se le olvido darle un beso de despedida últimamente eso se estaba haciendo ya costumbre al menos comprobaba que ya no esperaba un beso de despedida ¿Cómo fue que cambiaron las cosas drásticamente? Se preguntaba incansablemente la pelinegra, termino su desayuno y procedió a limpiar la cocina y a guardar lo que aun servia del intento del desayuno.

**Ella se portaba tan buena conmigo**

**Mal yo le pagaba; no valoraba su cariño**

**Ahora que se ha ido, ¡cuánto me arrepiento!**

**Vivo confundido; no tengo calma en ni un momento**

El reloj marcaba las 3:00p.m. y Kagome se encontraba sentada en la mesa mientras que en la cocina la comida se encontraba con fuego a baja temperatura, deseaba darle una comida calientita a InuYasha y esperaba en el fondo que el ya no estuviera enojado con ella. Apoyo los codos en la mesa mientras jugaba aburrida con una de las cucharas que usarían para la comida riendo divertida al ver que dibujo un gatito en la mesa. Su mirada fue a parar al reloj y este ya marcaba las 4:30p.m. Preocupada se levanto de su lugar para ir al teléfono marco a la oficina de el pero su secretaria le dijo que el no se encontraba ahí pues el salio a comer.

Kagome marco el celular de el debido a que la preocupación le consumía por dentro, se alegro enormemente al escuchar la voz de el, pero su alegría se esfumo al ver en el modo tan cortante con el que le respondía y enmudeció más al escuchar una sonora carcajada de una mujer ¿Quizás estaba cerca de una mesa junto a algunas mujeres escandalosas verdad? Pero al escuchar que la mujer se dirigía de forma cariñosa a su amado y escuchaba claramente como esta le decía "Inu" Kagome corto la llamada antes de que el lo hiciera. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no, no quería creer a lo mejor fue una alucinación suya por los celos…si eso era, prefería esperar hasta la noche en la que el llegase.

La noche se hizo presente y Kagome con su vestimenta de todos los días con su bóxer y una blusita de tirantes le esperaba sentada en el sofá mientras miraba la tele buscando algo bueno que ver y la encontró era una película de romance donde la ciudad entera se oponía a la relación que la protagonista mujer mantenía con el protagonista varón, Kagome suspiro enamorada menos mal que ella no estaba en esa situación.

Kagome dormitaba ya en el sofá y la película hacía horas que finalizo por lo que se encontraba ya un programa donde aparecen miles de cosas para vender por línea telefónica, pero el sonido de la perilla al girarse la despertó y rápidamente se fijo en la hora y ya eran las 3:30a.m. Se reincorporo rápidamente mientras esperaba paciente verle.

Se sorprendió tanto el verlo con la ropa desaliñada y con el cabello revuelto, se acerco rápidamente a el pero el rechazo que recibió por parte de el le dolió profundamente, y dando una profunda bocanada para calmarse percibió un suave aroma…era un aroma dulce…un perfume de mujer y las marcas de labial en el cuello de el se lo confirmaban así como un marcado chupetón en el cuello.

-¿Te encuentras bien?...-Fue lo primero que atino a decir.

-Eso a ti que te importa…-contesto de mala gana el hombre.

-Me tenías preocupada, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido, menos mal que no fue nada…-suspiro aliviada la pelinegra mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-No, no me paso nada por que me encontraba hace unos momentos en el departamento de la Secretaría de mi jefe, disfrutando y gozando de una noche increíble…uff que mujer…me ha dejado muerto…-Confeso el descaradamente.

Kagome retrocedió completamente dolida entonces no eran ideas suyas era verdad, su InuYasha…no…no el ya no era suyo…el ya pertenecía a otra mujer…El joven pelinegro levanto lentamente su rostro con una mueca burlona en su rostro pero esta desapareció completamente al ver a la jovencita que temblaba notoriamente, mientras sus manos se encontraban fuertemente empuñadas a sus costados. Los sollozos de la joven llegaron a los oídos de el y noto como ella levantaba lentamente el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

-Si ya no me querías me lo hubieras dicho…yo lo entendería perfectamente…-Le susurro mientras secaba sus lágrimas.-Me da gusto que no te pasara nada malo…y que bueno que tuviste una noche fantástica…-le sonrío tristemente- No te preocupes ya no pienso interferir en tu vida…-Se giro lentamente y se marcho con suma calma a la habitación de huéspedes y se encerró con seguro en ella mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente al suelo apoyando su espalda en la puerta mientras lloraba amargamente acallando los sollozos.

InuYasha se quedo de pie mirando fijamente el lugar por donde la mujer se fue, deseaba ir tras ella y explicarle las cosas pero ¿Qué caso tenía? Fue mejor que se enterara de una ves que el ya no la amaba y sin más se fue con rumbo a su habitación donde se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama "Fhe! Mañana todo será igual" pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

El ruido del reloj lo despertó alarmadamente y con pereza lo apago mirando fijamente que este marcaba las 6:00a.m. Se levanto tranquilamente después de todo era sábado y no le tocaba trabajar hoy ni mañana domingo. Se estiro y se fue a lavar el rostro para después tomar un relajante baño, algunos recuerdos acudían en su mente de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se seco tranquilamente y se puso solo unos pantalones y salio con rumbo a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

Le extraño el hecho de que la pelinegra no se encontrara en la cocina, si ella siempre madrugaba más primero que el para prepararle el desayuno y vio la mesa que se encontraba un delicioso desayuno en ella y justo donde se encontraba el servilletero estaba una carta con "InuYasha" en el centro. El curioso tomo la notita, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

InuYasha:

Espero que te agrade el desayuno que te he dejado ya listo, espero que no este muy frío para cuando te levantes, bueno solo me queda decirte que no te preocupes a partir de ahora ya no formare más parte de tu vida y aunque lo entendí de la manera más dolorosa lo entendí por fin. No te preocupes ya no sabrás absolutamente nada de mi. Espero sinceramente que la Secretaría de tu jefe sea la mujer que tu estés buscando y deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices.

Con Cariño

////// Kagome Higurashi.

(Las rayas que están ahí supuestamente abajo esta un Tú pero la pelinegra se acordó de que ya no son nada y por ello es el rayón)

El joven pelinegro guardo la carta en su pantalón, sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados y miraba el desayuno como si este fuera su penitencia después de todo ese desayuno era lo único que le quedaba de ella.

-----------------------------------------End Flash Back----------------------------------------------

Apretó fuertemente los puños, fue un idiota y siempre lo supo pero jamás había querido aceptado. Lo sabía, lo supo desde que ella se fue. La amaba y la amaba perdidamente, la vida no tenía sentido sin ella, pero ya nada podía hacer. Ella se fue del país y no sabia a que lugar, la busco por todas partes pero simplemente ya no la encontró.

**Y ahora que no la tengo a mi lado**

**Me doy cuenta de que la perdí**

**Ella era mi vida, era mi todo**

Se sentía completamente un miserable ella era lo único bueno que le paso en la vida y por imbecil la perdió. ¿Qué fuera feliz con la secretaria? Ja! Tenía que admitirlo, al principio pensó que ella era la mujer ideal pero esta lo abandono por un hombre rico quien le daba todo lo que ella deseaba y no como el un pobre muerto de hambre.

La pelinegra jamás le pidió cosas que el no pudiera darle de hecho, siempre recordaba que ella se ajustaba a lo que el ganaba, debido a que como ella aun estudiaba la universidad no tenía tiempo de trabajar por más que se lo proponía.

**Y ahora que no la tengo**

**Conmigo en estos momentos**

**Me doy cuenta que sin ella no puedo vivir**

**No puedo, no puedo vivir sin su cariño**

**Y me muero, me muero si no la tengo conmigo**

Tenía que admitir que se moría de celos cada ves que en sus sueños acudían escenas de la pelinegra en brazos de otro hombre, el ver la hermosa sonría en su rostro, aquella que el se encargo de ensombrecer, ella era feliz y lo abrazaba con la misma ternura con la que le llego a abrazar a el y en su oído le susurraba palabras hermosas y todas de amor eterno.

Suspiro tragando duramente ante los recuerdos de sus sueños ¿pero que podía hacer? El mismo la alejo de su vida para siempre y ya no podía recuperarla. El constante recuerdo de aquella noche en que vio su rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras temblaba furiosamente acudió a su mente haciéndolo sentir terriblemente mal, le dolía haberla herido tanto.

**Llevo su recuerdo noche y día**

**Con el dolor de haberla hecho sufrir**

**Yo cambié por llanto su sonrisa**

**Espero que vuelva; pedirle me perdone**

**Para hacerla feliz**

¿Podía mantener la esperanza de encontrarla pedirle perdón y hacerla feliz? Si quizás eso fuese lo correcto, renunciar a toda esperanza de volverle a ver, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, admitía que la extrañaba demasiado, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás y no cometer esos errores, hacerla feliz en todo su momento. Si eso sucediera estaría eternamente agradecido con Dios, pero ¿Cómo podría encontrarla? Ya han pasado tres largos años y no encontró rastro de ella.

No evitaba los recuerdos de su hermoso y suave cuerpo, menos aun la mirada de entrega total que le dedicaba a el, sus labios, sus ojos, su aroma, el cabello con esos interminables rizos que le enloquecían, si, definitivamente jamás podría olvidarla.

**Recuerdo su cuerpo**

**Su linda mirada**

**Estoy enloqueciendo**

**Creo que no podré olvidarla**

Los fríos inviernos calaban fuertemente en su alma por que a pesar de estar en la calidez de su departamento, simplemente el frío que habitaba en su corazón no le dejaba seguir disfrutando de la vida, y mucho menos no le daba permiso para iniciar un nuevo amor. Sus propios errores le condenaron a quedar solo por la eternidad, tal ves se reunieran en el mas allá o quizás no, lo único claro que tenía es que lo hecho, hecho estaba y muchas de las veces ya no hay forma de remediar el daño ocasionado.

**Y ahora que no tengo sus caricias**

**Siento frío porque ya no está**

**Y es que añoro tanto su sonrisa**

La historia de ambos hubiese sido diferentes, ya estuvieran felizmente casados y quizás con tres hijos a los que seguro adorarían y querrían toda la vida, ¿Por qué no?. Sonrío melancólicamente, si tenia que aceptarlo ahora más que nunca soñaba constantemente en tener una hermosa familia junto a ella, ¿No dicen por ahí que se vale soñar? Pues bien a el le deberían decir el rey de los sueños por que este simplemente era imposible.

**Porque ahora que no la tengo**

**Conmigo en estos momentos**

**Quisiera cambiar la historia**

**Y hacerla feliz**

Pero la verdadera historia era otra, una vida desolada y llena de vacío, y con el dolor de ser amado pero no por la persona añorada, si definitivamente quizás ellos dos se encontrarían nuevamente, quizás no en este momento, ni en este año, ni en esta vida, pero seguro que en la otra si, se unirían nuevamente y esta ves no la perdería, no cometería los mismos errores que años atrás hizo.

**No puedo, no puedo vivir sin su cariño**

**Y me muero, me muero si no la tengo conmigo**

Aunque ya se encuentre muerto en vida, continuara vagando hasta encontrar el perdón que su alma necesita y entonces quizás podrán cambiar las cosas para el.

FIN!!


End file.
